Matoran Legends
Chapter 1 Juuloc and Kukaro strolled the gates of Turaga Lome's penthouse. The night sky was filled with Matoran flying luminous B4's around, and the lights from office buildings and recreational centres shone with all the brilliance they could muster. Kukaro looked at the clock face on the distant Library and saw that the time was 10pm. Turaga Lome's meeting should be over by now, Kukaro thought to himself. He could tell that Juuloc was thinking the same thing, although he didn't know how. Suddenly, a loud blast threw the two Matoran towards the edge of the building. If there hadn't been a barrier, they would have gone over the edge, and plummetted to their doom. Juuloc looked at behind him to see a white and silver Rahkshi carrying Turaga Lome on its back. It had a staff in one hand, and a Zamor Sphere Launcher in the other. Before either Juuloc or Kukaro could act, the Rahkshi had leapt off the building and was free-running on the rooftops. Without thinkng, the two bodyguards followed. Juuloc had never attemped anything as stupid as this before. Every time he jumped from building to building, he only just managed to catch the edge, whereas the Rahkshi n front cleared them with ease. He couldn't figure out where the creature was headed, he just knew that he had to stop it. Whilst Juuloc was thinking this, Kukaro fired his Sonic Trident at the Rahkshi. It caught the creature's legs, and sent it flying over the side of the building, along with Turaga Lome. Kukaro froze in horror, but his Ta Matoran companion was ahead, and jumped off after the Turaga. "I'M COMING!" Juuloc shouted at Lome. His foot caught on a fabric wall hanging, and hooked his staff around Turaga Lome's left ankle. He'd done it! But he was still just hanging there...and he didn't know how long he could hold on. Down below, the Iarn Military tied up the Rahkshi, and loaded it onto the back of a Rapidera T20. The Captain, a Matoran wearing a purple Kanohi Pakari, called an Axalara T9 to rescue Juuloc and the Turaga. Chapter 2 In a dark, gloomy cell on Irania Nui, Valorahk waited for his interrogation to begin. His kidnap attempt had been stopped by a group of Matoran. "How embarrassing," he thought aloud. Yes, he was a he, wasn't he? As he pondered this question, the Matoran Captain from the day before entered. A table slid out between him and Valorahk, who suddenly found himself chained to the wall by protosteel links. "That's a neat trick, for a bunch of Matoran," he jeered. A small electrical charge went through his already weakened body, but he did not allow himself to cry out. He couldn't afford any sign of weakness in front of a Matoran. "Why did you try to kidnap Turaga Lome?" The voice was female. Valorahk now knew that it was a Ga Matoran. "Why are you asking me?" Valorahk was going to enjoy this. "Why? Because it's my duty!" "Duty to what?" The Matoran was taking the bait. "To the Matoran of this isalnd and to the Turaga you tried to kidnap." "Why?" She still hadn't cottoned onto the fact that Valorahk was mocking her. Stupid Matoran, Valorahk thought. "Because...because...because it's my duty." "Why is it your duty, though?" Valorahk wished all Matoran were this much fun. "Why do you want to know?" The Captain finally got it. "Because you're the only conversation I'm going to get in here. So tell me, why a purple mask? It looks a bit strange." A knife tried to find it's way to Valorahk's throat, but he flicked it aside. "A bit touchy, are we?" "You're here to answer questions, not ask them!" The Ga Matoran snapped. She'd given in, just as Valorahk had hoped. "Now answer my first question!" "Okay then. I will tell all." **** Captain Filex shut the cell door behind her. The interrogation hadn't gone well. The Rahkshi seemed to be a lot smarter than she had first thought. It had even made fun of her. But it had told her everything, and if it was correct, it would be vital to the survival of the population. She sent a Ko Matoran Officer to take the message to Turaga Lome, whilst she put out an urgent call to all members of the coucil: Code Grey - Makuta Uprising. Chapter 3 Meanwhile, Yezu rode his buggy over the rough terrain of Po Iarn. He was on an important errand for Turaga Lome, and he really couldn't afford to mess up. If he did, Irania Nui could be at stake. Possibly. He arrived at the dwelling of Toa Covoc, and knocked on the door. It opened immediately. "Mata Nui! I've been so bored! Come in!" Covoc seemed anxious to speak to Yezu. The Fe Matoran sat down on the chair opposite Covoc and said, "Um, Turaga Lome needs you to, er, go to Iarn Nui and join up with the other Toa Iarn. It's a matter of great importance. "Brilliant! I'm there!" Covoc jumped up and grabbed his Broadsword. "I love you so mu...well, not literally." As Covoc flew off into the distance, Yezu rode back home, thinking all the way about how odd their Toa of Stone was. Chapter 4 This chapter was written by Ids5621 Yezu, upon the completion of his task of summoning the Toa of Stone, decided he was deserving of a rest. He mounted his buggy to head home and began making his way, once again, over the tough and difficult landscape of Po-Iarn. Yezu was usually one to be careful with is driving, unlike some of the hooligans of Irania nui, but he was tired and quite frustrated by the constant jolts and thump of the harsh terrain below him. He pushed his foot down on the accelrator and began zooming through the rocks and boulders. "WOOHOO!!!!!!!!OH YEAH!!I Ain't had this much fun in ages!!!" To entoxicated in the ejoyment of his thrill ride he neglected to notice a large slope up, almost like a ramp. The buggy shot up the ramp and was flying mid-air over a colossal chasm below. "HOLY CLAWKA!!!" Much to his suprise, and his good fortune, the vehicle landed just on the edge of the opposite side. Yezu stepped out alive and surveyed the damage inflicted upon his transport. "Huh, just a few scratches here or there. It a good this baby didn't fall into the gorge!" Suddenly a few rocks at the edge crumbled away caused the vehicle to tip over the edge. "I had to open my big mouth....WHOA!!!!" A transmission cable from his buggy had wrapped around his ankle and he too was pulled down into the chasm. **** "Ungh..." 2 hours had past and nightfall was nearing. Yezu was only just awaening from his unconscious state. "Where, wh, where am I" He said massaging his injured leg. "Oh yeah, my little accident" He looked up out of the dark and murky gorge to see the sun seeting above. "Oh mata nui this is bad!!!! I'm slap bang in the middle of Insurrahk territory and its getting dark" He began pacing wildly in desperation, sweating like heck, trying to figure a way to get his way out of his situation. ' CRUNCH!!! ' Yezu flicked his head toward the sound of a snapped stick. "Ummm..h..h..who's there???" Yezu went pale and began sweating even more wilder than previously. Suddenly he began hearing breathing noises, echoing in the cavernous walls of the chasm. "Hello??" He muttered nervously, his blood cold as ice. He turned to his buggy, too damaged to make a get-away. "*''Gulp''* Could this be the end of me???" Chapter 5 After escaping the small prison in which the Matoran had held him, Valorahk found himself wandering through a network of underground tunnels beneath Po Iarn. He hadn't seen anyone down here, just a few Insurrahk. Then he saw a black and green Matoran walking towards him. It was obviously scared, and seemed to be carrying a drill of some kind. "Hello? Who's there?" It shouted. Valorahk didn't reply. He just carried on walking, right towards the Matoran. **** Yezu held his Iron Drill as tightly as he could when he saw the Kurahk coming. It was carrying a Zamor Launcher in one hand, and a staff in the other. It looked like it was going to attack him, so Yezu activated his drill. But before he could attack, Yezu had been swept off his feet, and his drill had been destroyed. And then, strangest of all, the Rahkshi spoke. "Hello, Matoran. What brings you here?" Yezu screamed. Chapter 6 Lome didn't know what to do. If Mata Nui truly had been taken over by the Makuta, then Irania Nui was surely doomed. The power of the nearby Great Spirit could destroy the city in seconds. Unless...unless the Makuta wanted to learn the secrets of the Great Beings, which could be found on Lome's island. Around 100,000 years ago, Irania Nui had almost been destroyed by a war against the Element Lord of Shadow. Lome had managed to convince one of the Great Beings themselves to stop the war, but it had left every single being in the city without memory of times before. Except for Lome. He alone was allowed to keep his memories, so that history would never be repeated. Until a time of need, nobody would be allowed to enter Onu Iarn and find the Treasure of the Great Beings. The meeting with the various Toa and senators of Irania Nui had just ended. The verdict was not inspiring: Frucas and the Toa Krano would go back to the Matoran Universe to rescue their friends and aid the Order of Mata Nui, Halok would begin searching for potential Toa amongst the island's citizens, and Lome would issue defensive weapons against the Makuta. Walking out of his office, Lome looked at the time on the Library clock. It was late at night, and there was still more work to be done. **** Yezu and his new 'friend' walked through the bottom of one of the Po Iarn canyons. It was midnight, and they had been walking for quite some time. Yezu guessed that there was still a way to go. His mutant Rahkshi captor was Valorahk - a super-intelligent and super-powerful Rahkshi from the Matoran Universe that wanted to spread chaos across Irania Nui. Yezu had no choice but to follow the creature, who had threatened to kill him if he didn't. Plans were forming in Yezu's mind. How could he escape from this villain? If he was right, there was an old mining station nearby. He could make a break for it, but it would be very risky. Just as they came around the bend, Yezu kicked Valorahk in the leg, and ran. He had made it inside the tunnel cave, but he didn't stop running. If anything, he ran faster. Chapter 7 Covoc walked back to his home in Po Iarn through a series of old mining tunnels. He and the Toa Krano were leaving for the Matoran Universe to battle the Sygran, who was holding their Matoran friends prisoner, and to aid the Order of Mata Nui. He would collect up his things, and put them in the team's Rapidera T20, which they would be using as transport to the Universe. Suddenly, a Matoran came running towards Covoc. It was Yezu, the Fe Matoran who had sent him to Iarn Nui. "Covoc! Run! There's a Rahkshi!" Covoc smiled. "Only one? Shame." As the now-visible creature came into view, Covoc threw a wall of stone in front of it. But that didn't stop Valorahk. The Rahkshi melted it's way through the rock. The Toa of Stone turned to Yezu. "We should go!" Grabbing the Matoran, Covoc activated his jetpack and lifted off, heading towards the city of Po Iarn. He didn't hear the manic laughter of Valorahk. The chaos is spreading... Chapter 8 Miran set down on a balcony in Le Iarn. It was that of a Matoran of high importance in the council called Vixl. The news he brought with him was not good. Vixl, as pleasant as he was, had become a potential target for assasins, and was being indefinetely relieved from the council. A door into the building opened, and the short, green-armoured figure came into view. "Ah! Miran! Come on in!" Miran walked through the door into a lavish apartment, filled with trophies, Copper Masks of Victory, and info-screens. "What can I do for you, my friend?" "Well, I have some bad news, I'm afraid." Vixl frowned. "I'm off the council. I already know." Surprised, Miran accidentally activated his Kanohi mask. He disappeared only for a moment, before coming back into sight. "What?" "I heard from Captain Filex earlier." A silence fell over the room, as Miran contemplated what to do next. Either way, he would look like a fool. Then he spoke. "Then I should go." "Perhaps you should." And, without another word, Miran leapt off the balcony and activated the jets in his armour. In seconds, he was high above Le Iarn, and far away from Vixl's residence. **** Over the course of the next few days, Vixl would see Irania Nui reduced to rubble and then rebuilt. Without him on the council, there would be no steward to rule the island in Lome's "absence", and the council would tear itself to shreds, before being demolished by the whims of a power-hungry shadow. From there, near-endless chaos would ensue, to the point where all would be lost to a greater evil than any could imagine, one that had started as something small and powerless like every Matoran in the state. Except it wasn't powerless, which is how it rose to such great heights and enforced such terror. But, just as this was unknown, so was the power that would rise to the challenge and sacrifice all it had to stop the approaching end of light and justice. Many battles would begin and end, and many innocent lives would be lost. Worlds would collide, and umbras' of complete despair would threaten to overthrow all. That power that would seek to end one evil would not be able to stand up to them all. And, as if through some supernatural sixth sense, Vixl knew it all. To Be Continued Characters *Kukaro *Juuloc *Turaga Lome *Filex *Valorahk *Yezu *Covoc *Miran *Vixl *Element Lord of Shadow (mentioned) *Clawka (mentioned) *Insurrahk (mentioned) *Sygran (mentioned) Trivia *From Chapter 4 Ids5621 will be writing this, too. *The characters pictured in the banner are Yezu, Yellemoth and Insurrahk. *Juuloc and Kukaro were originally not making an appearance in the story. Category:Ihu Category:Ihu's Stories Category:Ids5621 Stories Category:Stories Category:Ids5621